


Wingin' It - A Christmas Story

by Mars_McKie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, It's a Wonderful Life, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy story in which the Reader and Castiel are watching It's A Wonderful Life and the Reader becomes curious about seeing Cas's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingin' It - A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by Blackbirdrose's artwork here- http://blackbirdrose.deviantart.com/art/Cas-Ruins-Film-Night-155150444 (Cas ruins film night. I love her artwork and her Supernatural fan art is so funny!) and the rest inspired by some friends informing me that apparently Castiel's wings are ticklish.

The snow is blowing up a storm outside on what is turning into a white Christmas Eve but you are safety snuggled up inside on the sofa with warm cocoa, a festive film and Castiel sitting next to you.

Thinking back on it, you probably could have chosen a better film for the pair of you to watch than _It’s A Wonderful Life,_ as the angel is having trouble coming to terms with the closing line of the story.

“It’s absurd. Angels don’t get wings when a bell rings,” Cas keeps on muttering long after the film has finished.

“Let it go Cas,” you sigh for what feels like the hundredth time.

“It was a good film, it just makes no sense,” Cas reiterates. “If angels got wings every time a bell rings then there would be more than enough wings to go around; every angel would surely have several sets of wings and we’d have to completely reorganise the hierarchy. I’d surely have at least three sets of wings myself if that were the case.”

You roll your eyes again. “It’s just a superstition that the child has in the film, it doesn’t mean anything,” you try to reason.

You put more care into selecting the next film and you are fairly certain that _Home Alone_ doesn’t have any angels in it. As the story plays out Cas rests his head on your shoulder and you smile, happy that he can finally relax around you. A thought hits you.

“Hey Cas?” you whisper.

Cas gives a low grunt in reply, his focus on the film.

“Can I see your wings?”

At this Cas does look up from the film in surprise, his head jerking off your shoulder. “My wings?” He looks at you uncertainly.

“Yeah- you said you have them but I’ve never seen them before. Can I?” You ask cautiously. While it’s true Cas has become more comfortable around you, you’re suddenly unsure if your request might be considered rude or not.

Cas considers for a long moment before turning his back to you. Slowly a pair of black, feathery wings extends from his spine and through his trench coat. You gasp in admiration.

“They’re beautiful,” you whisper.

“Thank you,” Cas says monotonously. Your gaze follows each feather from his shoulders to the pointed tips. They’re pitch black and it’s almost like looking into a fluffy night, you think wildly. You start to reach out your hand towards them before hesitating again.

“May I touch them?” you ask politely.

His shoulders haunch and his wings bristle slightly and it takes a few second for him to reply stiffly. “If you wish.”

Again you feel like you might have crossed a line. “I won’t if you don’t want me to-”

“No, it’s fine, it’s just…” Cas bites his lip before continuing. “They’re rather sensitive.”

“I’ll be very careful,” you promise.

You reach out with your right hand again and delicately brush the feathers near the tip of his wings. You see a shiver run through the wing but Cas makes no effort to move away. You lightly stroke the black feathers which are incredibly soft under your fingers and Cas remains still, but as your hand moves up his wing towards the joint you notice a clear shudder go through his body.

“Am I hurting you?” you ask, your voice laced with concern.

“No, no,” Cas replies. His voice seems slightly higher pitched than normal and your brow creases. Your fingers move quickly to near where they join with his trenchcoat and he gives a yelp of surprise. You can’t help but notice he stifles a giggle and a thought hits you.

“Wait a minute…” you mutter. You wiggle your fingers through the feathers and Cas gives a loud burst of laughter, finally pulling away from you. An odd feeling of triumph washes through your mind “That’s it! Your wings are ticklish, aren’t they?”

Cas turns to face you, his wings sliding away into his back and a faint red blush on his cheeks, his scowl already back in place. “It’s not very well known but it’s one of an angel’s greatest weaknesses. Gabriel was particularly quick to exploit it on younger angels back in heaven…”

“Aww!” You can’t help but imagine the archangel tickling a younger Castiel until he laughed. You realise you have never even heard the usually stoic Cas laugh until that moment. “So that is the most ticklish part of your body?”

“It gets more sensitive near to the base, but yes,” Cas admits through gritted teeth. He hunches his shoulders and focuses on the film again and you feel like you might have gone too far. Looking for a reason to get out of the icy room, you pick up your empty cocoa mugs and take them through to the kitchen. Returning to the living room a few minutes later you see that Cas has disappeared.

“Cas?” you ask hesitantly. You are worried you have offended him, but then from behind you, you feel two hands slip around your waist.

“It works both ways, you know,” Cas informs you, and a breeze of air and rustle of feathers tells you that he has got his wings out again.

“Cas what- hahahaaaha!” You suddenly burst out laughing as Cas slides his wings along your neck, the soft feathers punishing against your skin. Struggling against his arms you manage to turn yourself around to face him and see the cheeky grin plastered on his face. _Two can play at that game_ , you decide, and as his wings dip too close you manage to wiggle your fingers into his feathers.

“AH-HAHAHAAAAHA!”

The effect is instantaneous and Cas instantly releases you, backing away from you as quickly as possible and into the sofa. Crawling on top of him with a wicked grin of your own you keep up the assault on his wings, finally managing to get near to the base where his laughter doubles in volume. He is unable to form any coherent words, tears of joy stream from his eyes and he has completely forgotten that he has arms to fight back with. The laughter that pours from his mouth sounds golden to your ears.

“It seems your greatest weapon is also your greatest weakness!” you chide playfully.

At this, Cas finally remembers that he has two free hands which grasp hold of your wrists and pull your hands away from his wings. These few seconds allowing for him to get his breath back is enough for him to flip the tables. He pounces forward and suddenly it is you on your back with Cas on top.

“You asked for it!” He gasps. The tips of his wings lower slowly towards your midriff and snake under your jumper.

The look on his face can only be described as demonic.

The wings attack, the wicked feathers getting full coverage over your sides and stomach, driving your senses insane and the laughter pours freely out of your mouth.

“YEEE-AHHAHAAHA!”

With your hands still pinned up by the stronger man and your legs kicking wildly there is nothing you can do to fight back as the tip of a wing pokes into your belly button, feathers brush over your ribs and sides and Cas’s face is inches from yours, enjoying the mirth he is causing you.

As the tips of his wings inch slowly up towards your armpits you finally find your voice.

“STOP! PLEASE, NO MORE! I SURREND-A HA HA!”

The expression on Cas’s face softens and his wings retract, finally allowing you to regain your breath.

“Never… do that… again!” You pant heavily.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away,” Cas seems almost ashamed of himself as he sits up. You notice a red blush spread across his face again and your heart melts slightly at the sight. Deciding it can’t possibly make things worse (considering just how intimate he’d gotten before) you lean in to him and place a light kiss on the angel’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas Cas. There’s no one I’d rather spend it with.”

Cas’s blush deepens as he looks at you before he places his right hand behind your neck and sweeps you into a passionate kiss which surprises you but which you gladly return. He lowers your body to the sofa once again and his body never leaves yours, his trenchcoat enveloping you both.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Cas whispers in response.

**Author's Note:**

> A little present for you all. Season's greetings!


End file.
